OS She
by Sunday03
Summary: Extrait: Elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre cela mais c'était devenu évident quand elle les avait entendus se disputaient, depuis sa chambre.


_**N/A:** parce que j'oublie trop souvent de le faire. La série, les personnages rien ne m'appartient. Juste l'idée de ce qui suit._ _En espérant que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p>Elle lui en voulait. Mais elle était en colère contre <em>elle<em>, aussi. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit. Parce que même en colère contre _elle_, elle l'aurait prévenue que ça ne lui plairait pas. Et qu'il risquait de se passer ce qu'il disait ne pas supporter : qu'_elle_ disparaisse de sa vie. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'au fond, sans le vouloir – peut-être – il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était en colère contre _elle_, mais elle la comprenait. Il ne cessait de faire ce qu'elle lui avait toujours demandé de ne pas faire, justement. Elle comprenait que c'était juste blessant, parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, elle n'avait jamais laissé entendre cela mais c'était devenu évident quand elle les avait entendus se disputaient, depuis sa chambre.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, son père et elle étaient arrivés au loft. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce principale, faisait ses devoirs. Après qu'il l'ait embrassée, elle l'avait salué. Mais elle était trop en colère contre_ elle_ pour rester dans la même pièce. Et puis pourquoi rester ? Pour le voir à sa merci, la regarder faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle avait annoncé son départ, mentionnant où elle se dirigeait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander de ne pas y aller qu'elle avait ouvert en grand les portes de son bureau. Elle aussi été choquée. Elle n'était pas au courant, et quand elle avait entendu son père s'excuser avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre reproche, elle senti sa colère s'estomper un peu. Laissant place à de la compassion et de la compréhension. Elle se sentait trahit, son père lui avait juste dit qu'il restait au près d'elle parce qu'il le lui devait. Qu'il devait rester avec _elle_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils résolvent cette affaire. Mais il ne lui avait pas dit qu'en fait, il y travaillait seul. Et si elle se sentait trahit parce qu'il refusait de rester en sécurité, _elle_, elle devait se sentir trahit bien plus profondément. Elle n'hésita pas et monta dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas continué ses devoirs et s'était concentrée sur ce qu'elle pouvait intercepter du rez-de-chaussée. Quand les voix s'étaient mises à crier, elle se sentie mal pour son père. Uniquement parce qu'il aimait cette femme et qu'il était en train de la perdre. Mais il méritait chaque reproche, à ce qu'elle savait.  
>La porte finit par claquée. Elle hésita un instant puis finit par descendre pour le rejoindre. Elle lui demanda pourquoi. Il ne se cacha pas, il ne lui demanda pas de temps, il lui avoua tout. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'impression de seconde chance qu'il avait. Mais non, elle n'était qu'elle : sa fille. Il ne se trouvait plus face à <em>elle<em>, peu importait donc s'il trouvait mieux les mots cette fois, _elle_ était partie. Elle écouta chaque raison, chaque explication, et chaque parole qu'il avait échangé avec _elle_et qu'il lui rapportait maintenant. Après deux longues heures d'écoute, ne voulant rien dire puisqu'elle n'aurait que des paroles qui rajouteraient à sa peine. Après ces deux heures, donc, il la laissa pour aller se coucher. Elle n'hésita pas en se saisissant de son téléphone, ses clés, son sac et son blouson. Elle évita de faire trop de bruit en sortant du loft. Une fois en bas, elle fit appeler un taxi.

Elle remercia le ciel que le réceptionniste de leur immeuble se rappelle de son adresse. Elle se trouvait devant son immeuble, à présent. Elle chercha sur les boîtes postales son nom pour connaître le numéro de son appartement. Elle n'hésita pas non plus, quand elle se trouva devant sa porte. Elle toqua. Sachant qu'à sa façon de le faire, elle ne cachait pas son impatience à être accueillie.  
>Quand <em>elle<em> ouvrit la porte, elle vu sa surprise. Mais elle vu aussi ses yeux humides et les traces des larmes qui avaient déjà coulées. Elle n'était toujours pas hésitante et le lui montra en ne la laissant pas la questionner.

**« Il ne s'est pas que je suis ici. Et si j'avais à choisir un camp, ce serait le votre, malheureusement. »  
>« Malheureusement ? La couleur est donnée. Tu veux entrer ? »<strong>

Elle lui laissa la place de faire. Elle ne fit que quelques pas dans l'appartement et lui fit face. Elle put la voir essuyer les traces que les larmes avaient laissées.

**« Je ne suis pas là pour prendre sa défense. Ni pour vous dire que je comprends votre réaction. Mais pour vous dire ce que vous ne savez pas. »**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement. Comme si cela allait l'aidé à supporter ce qu'elle était venu lui dire.

**« J'ai entendu tout ce que vous vous êtes dit, tout à l'heure. Mais il a omis de vous donner quelques précisions. »  
>« Alexis, je te remercie mais… »<br>« Je vous déteste ! »**

A nouveau, elle put lire sur le visage de la détective de la surprise et peut-être aussi de l'incompréhension. Ce qui serait tout à fait logique, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire et la nouvelle du soir. Elle continua, donc.

**« Pas parce que vous avez pris une décision sans appel. Je comprends tout à fait, il n'avait pas le droit. C'était votre mère, c'est votre blessure, votre histoire, votre combat, votre vie. Oui, et tout est de sa faute. Il a raison de le dire, non ? C'est vrai ! Il a engendré tout cela. Il a fait des recherches sans vous tenir au courant. Et même s'il a trouvé quelque chose, le mal était fait. Et puis, à cause de lui vous avez dû abattre celui qui avait tué votre mère de ses propres mains. Vous avez perdu la chance de savoir. Puis il vous empêche de choisir votre place et laissé se faire tuer une personne à qui vous teniez énormément. Et puis il y a cette balle que vous avez prise. Et pourtant, vous acceptez et pardonnez. Vous continuez de lui faire confiance. Mais pourquoi ? Il continue de faire la seule chose que vous ne supportez pas et qui vous blesse. Je sais ce qu'il vous a dit au cimetière. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec Grand-mère. Et vous vous rappelez de rien ce jour-là, je sais bien. Mais c'était déjà là avant ce moment, et vous le savez. Vous le savez et c'est pour ça que vous continuez d'accepter et de pardonner. Alors, ce soir, c'est trop. Mais vous ne connaissez pas le pire. Ce qu'il a fait de pire c'est de savoir et de continuer. Il sait qu'arrivera un jour où vous n'accepterez plus, où vous ne pardonnerez plus. Un jour où il vous perdra pour de bon. Mais il continue, parce qu'il veut vous en débarrasser. Et vous le rendez heureux. Il me l'a dit, il m'a dit que vous le rendiez heureux et que ça lui suffisait. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. Alors je vous en prie, ne revenez pas en arrière. Tenez-vous en à votre décision, faites tout pour disparaître de sa vie. Et si vous ne pensez pas y arriver, forcez votre mémoire. Parce que ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi.»**

La jeune détective était choquée, l'adolescente pouvait le voir. Elle pouvait voir aussi qu'elle était blessée par la jeune fille, les larmes qui tentaient de passer ses yeux la trahissait. Elle n'avait jamais cherché cela. Elle aussi souffrait, depuis un moment. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable à la douleur de cette femme face à elle. Pas que l'une souffre plus que l'autre, c'est juste que la douleur n'est pas comparable. Chacun ressent la douleur à sa façon, la même raison d'une souffrance peut être ressentie différemment en bien des points sur différentes personnes. Alexis se savaient les larmes aux yeux, également, et ne voulait pas pleurer devant Kate. Pas par pudeur, mais juste qu'elle voulait se montrer forte. Elle se retenait de pleurer en public depuis tant de temps, elle n'allait pas vaciller devant elle. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser Beckett, elle adorait Beckett. Adorait. Tout était différent, et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle voulait pouvoir écouter son père parler de Beckett, pouvoir souhaitait que Beckett passe au loft intentionnellement mais aussi après invitation de son père. Elle voulait Beckett dans la vie de son père, mais aussi la sienne. Elle voulait que tout s'arrange. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, ni voir son père souffrir, ni imaginer Beckett souffrir. Enfin, pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle avait détourné le regard et s'était concentrée sur sa respiration. Quand elle fut sûre qu'aucune larme ne menaçait de couler, elle reprit.

**« Et peut-être que cette fois il est allé trop loin. Oui, c'est certain. Mais vous devez savoir que je vous déteste. Je vous déteste parce que chaque jour, je perds un peu plus mon père. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il vous aime. Et je ne dis pas que je perds mon père parce qu'il est amoureux d'une femme. Non, je dis que je perds mon père parce que cette femme ne cesse de le rejeter. Oui, vous acceptez et pardonnez ce qui vous serez impossible de pardonner à quiconque. Mais vous le rejeter quand même. Et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. De redevenir écrivain et de ne plus jouer au flic. De s'éloigner de vous. »**

Alexis fixait bien Beckett, mais c'était comme si elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Beckett faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard – accusateur – de la jeune adolescente. Mais quand elle avoua avoir demandé à son père de fuir la détective, cette dernière leva les yeux vers elle. Alexis pouvait lire dans ses yeux une immense peur. Elle avait peur ? C'était ridicule, elle devait bien savoir que son père ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'Alexis était aussi en colère contre elle.

**« Il n'en ait pas capable, il n'en sera jamais capable. C'est au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne souhaitait que peu de chose : que vous l'ayez entendu, que vous vous réveillez et lui dise que vous aussi. Il n'a rien, Kate. Rien. Il n'a pas vos souvenirs, il n'a pas de réponse, il ne vous a pas vous. Et pourtant, il est heureux. Et vous avez tous les droits et entièrement raison de ne pas accepter et pardonner cette fois. Mais vous deviez savoir. Savoir que vous n'êtes pas la seule qu'il fait souffrir. Vous avez des mois de mensonges à prendre en compte, mais moi aussi. Et je lui en veux aussi parce que tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer n'a servi à rien. Vous restez toujours ignorante sur ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là, et lui vous a perdu. »**

Alexis souffla. Comme si tout ce temps, elle avait retenu sa respiration. Comme si maintenant, elle pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Elle sentie de nouveau les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle avait tout dit, elle avait vidé son sac. Alors, elle contourna la détective et prit la porte. Elle avait laissé le temps à Beckett de lui répondre, et peut-être l'avait-elle fait. Peut-être était-elle encore en train de parler quand Alexis avait franchi la porte. Elle n'en savait rien, et ne voulait pas savoir. Elle n'était pas venu ici pour entendre des explications, des excuses, des raisons ou quoique ce soit de la part de la jeune femme. Elle voulait juste lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle endurait, indirectement, par sa faute. Elle regagna la rue et interpella un taxi pour rentrer chez elle. Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait aperçu de rien. Et si elle n'était pas chanceuse ce soir, elle lui dirait la vérité. Elle en avait plus que marre des mensonges. Et peut-être qu'ainsi il comprendra une fois pour toute qu'il la faisait souffrir, même si ce n'était pas volontaire.


End file.
